


New Outfit

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Post KH3. Kairi, Xion and Naminé go shopping for the latter’s new clothes.





	New Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Although Naminé only had three minutes of screen time, I'm glad she became her own person. And she deserved new outfit and I fixed it with this fic. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of the outfit, so I used Aerith's Crisis Core dress. Nonetheless, I hope you will like this oneshot.

"Uh, is this really necessary?”Naminé asked a bit nervously as Xion and Kairi dragged her to the shopping district of Radiant Garden.

A few months passed since the Keyblade War with Xehanort and the true Organization XIII. They won, thankfully losing no one from their side.  Naminé, Xion and Roxas became their own people, and now they lived in Radiant Garden and Twilight Town respectively often visiting Destiny Islands to see Riku, Sora and Kairi, who did the same.

And today, Xion, Kairi and Naminé went shopping for blonde’s new outfit because her white dress was getting _too_ short, so the girls decided to go shopping, and  spend time together without the boys.

“Yes!” Kairi replied to the artist’s question. “Your dress is getting too short. Do you want someone to see your privates?”

Naminé blushed from Kairi’s bluntness. “Okay, point taken,” she gave in. “But I choose it myself.”

Xion and Kairi nodded in understanding. As a Nobody, Naminé was controlled so much, not having a choice even in simple things,  that after becoming her own person, she tried being independent as much as possible, making even simple choices (such as the choice of the future new outfit) herself.

Soon, the girls reached the shopping district and entered the clothes’ shop.

“There’s so much…” Namine murmured as she looked at the clothes.

“Well, let’s choose now, “Xion said. Kairi and Naminé nodded, and trio began the search of new outfit for Naminé.

The artist found it first, some time later.

“What do you think?” the blonde asked her friends as she showed them the blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath.

“I like it!” Kairi said. “Try it on!”She said, nudging her ex-Nobody towards the changing booth. Naminé didn’t protest and entered the booth.

The blonde emerged from the booth a few minutes later, and twirled around in the dress – she also had white wedge sandals with pink straps that with the dress on her feet – to show the outfit from various angles, so Xion and Kairi could evaluate.

They liked it. They choose this dress, plus a couple of shirts, shorts, two more dresses. In short, the girls bought a whole new wardrobe for Naminé. Then, the trio exited the shop, and continued their girls’ day.


End file.
